What Just Happened?
by ElectricThrillsAndChills
Summary: What happens when the unexpected happens? Rated M for brief language. My first one-shot so please read and review!


What Just Happened?

(AN: I don't know where this came from. I own nothing but my computer. A.J. Butcher owns all.)

"So I got the bread, string cheese, Sprite, pizza and paper towels. What else was there to get?" Ben, holding the latest and greatest phone in his hand, was aimlessly wandering the small, local market waiting for the next list of items to buy. Cally hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days, so he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. His girlfriend had received mission leave after her successful triumph over a Chinese super corporation that tried to hack the world's largest satellites. Nothing major for the computer whiz herself. Cally had been complaining of stomach pains and migraines, and Ben had thought it was due to jet lag.

"Um, maybe some moose tracks ice cream, toilet paper…and maybeapregnacytest…" On the other side of the line, Cally ran through the last of her words.

"Say that again, Cal. I didn't pick up what you said." Ben strained to listen against his phone. Was there bad reception in the store?

Cally sighed. "I need a pregnancy test."

Ben stopped in his tracks. He could feel himself shake as his heart sank through his stomach and fall right out.

"Ben? I was going to tell you…but I wasn't sure yet…" Cally started.

"It's fine," Ben tried to cover up his shock, "I'll be home soon." He abruptly hung up. Ben cursed to himself as he rushed to the feminine products aisle and grabbed two tests. Two different brands.

Ben drove home in a trance. It was as if he was separated from his body. It was a miracle that he still had enough control operate his vehicle. He arrived at the apartment complex. Cally had opened the door; a painful, weary expression on her face. She was dressed in one of Ben's oversized sweatshirts and her own pair of sweatpants. Her usually bright mocha skin looked faded and pale. Cally silently took the boxes from her boyfriend and proceeded to the bathroom. Ben put away the groceries, put the pepperoni pizza in oven, and waited. He could hear Cally run the faucet and open the door.

"We just have to wait a couple more minutes." She said softly as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ben lamely asked. What kind of question was that? Of course she's not doing okay.

Cally surprisingly looked calm. "I'm fine, Ben. What kind of pizza did you get? I'm famished."

"Pepperoni."

"Nice."

As the time dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, an alarm went off from the bathroom. The two young adults looked at each other as Cally walked to retrieve the stick.

"So what do the symbols mean?" He asked.

"Negative for no and positive for –" Cally stopped midsentence to process what she saw. She immediately groped for the other test, both reading the same result.

"It's positive." Ben spoke.

Dead silence.

"That can't be right," Ben was adamant, "How is that possible?"

"Do need to spell it out for you? We had unprotected sex and now I'm pregnant!" Cally snapped.

"I always use protection, Cally. This shouldn't be fucking happening! You shouldn't be fucking pregnant!" Ben yelled at her. He stormed out back into the living room. Cally followed him and crossed her arms over her chest. Ben paced around for a while until he spoke back up.

"Is it mine?" He harshly spat.

"You son of a bitch! Of course it's yours!" Cally shrieked, "How dare you accuse me of cheating? Why are you more outraged than me? I'm the pregnant one!"

"Cause if I find out Kwon's the father –" Ben threatened.

Cally crossed over to him and stood toe to toe. "What? What are you gonna do? You know you're the only one I sleep with. You know!"

Ben stopped to think. "I'm sorry, Cal," He said weakly. He sat down on the arm of the sofa. "I didn't mean to yell. It's my fault."

Another alarm began to ring, as both looked towards the kitchen. The pizza was ready. Ben went to take out the finished product out of the oven and place it on top. He winced at the singe he received.

"I'm gonna keep the baby, Ben," Cally looked down at her hands. "I'll take mission leave off once it starts to show for a while."

"I wouldn't expect you not to keep it." Ben ran his hand through his blonde hair. "We always talked about this, didn't we? Raising a family of spies?"

Cally chuckled. "You don't know anything about kids, Ben. You didn't have any siblings. I mean, I didn't either, but I was always around kids growing up."

Ben sat down next to her. "I can learn, Cal. It's a baby. I'm a world-renowned spy. How hard can it be?"

She chuckled again. They sat in silence yet again. He stroked her back lightly while she clutched the tests, trying to grasp what was happening. Making sure it was all real.

"You're taking this surprisingly well. Why aren't you freaking out?" He spoke up.

"I'm still in shock, I guess. I'll freak out later. Or try at least. Maybe once the symptoms hit me," Cally placed her hand on her stomach, half-waiting to feel something.

"I'll see if I can take leave off too, when you get too pregnant," Ben half-joked as he walked to the kitchen. "Food's getting cold."

Cally turned to face him. "Ben, I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a mother. I didn't even have one. What the hell am I going to do with a baby?"

"That doesn't mean you won't be a good one. That only proves that you'll be the best mother of them all. And I'll be right here for you." Ben smiled. The initial shock he felt was beginning to fade. He was going to be a dad.

"Maybe we can think of names," He offered as he handed her a slice. "What do you think of Ben Stanton the fourth?"

"Absolutely not!" Cally laughed.

The End.


End file.
